


Waiting

by Assan_Mahariel



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Boys Kissing, Descriptions vague so Mk can be read as male or transmale, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assan_Mahariel/pseuds/Assan_Mahariel
Summary: They're supposed to be enemies. The 'with benefits' part of that was technically Red's idea.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Assan, you may ask, did you really pause your hiatus and break your rep as a sfw fanfic author for five dollars? And the answer is yes, yes i did.

He'd come there to attack.

The shop was closed for the night, the pig demon gone to wherever his home was, and the Noodle Boy all alone. The perfect opportunity.

Red Son crept up to the window, flames licking at his fingertips, ready to be used. 

It seemed that most of the damage from when he had blown the mortal's room up had been fixed. He looked around, finally finding Noodle Boy and-

Was that Noodle Boy?

The human had black hair, down around his ears and brushing against his neck, and Red Son was certain that Noodle Boy's hair was supposed to be spiking up. The human bent over to grab something and Red Son felt his face heat up as he realised the words 'nice ass' had shot through his mind.

And then the boy turned, and he realised that it was, indeed, the Noodle Boy. 

Red Son watched the human go through his nightly routine before Noodle Boy tucked himself into bed.

Now Red Son was many things, but he wasn't the creepy sort of immortal teenage demon, thank you. He decided to put the ambush on a raincheck, not at all because Noodle Boy looked adorably cute with his hair down, not at all, and left.

-

Noodle Boy once more foiled his plans the next night. And the next. And the next.

Always standing in there, hair down, sometimes not wearing his shirt. Or sometimes he was doing some extra katas before bed that Monkey King must have taught him, face focused at the task at hand. It was unfair!

By the tenth night, Red Son wondered why he even bothered. He'd learned more and more, piece by piece, about Noodle Boy, and never seemed to be able to finally find the perfect chance to attack.

It was a matter of couldn't, not wouldn't, after all.

He denied any thoughts to the contrary.

-

An entire month later, and he finally couldn't take it anymore.

Noodle Boy jumped when he knocked on the window. The mortal stared at him with wide eyes. Noodle Boy's mouth opened and closed, but his vocal cords offered no sound as the demon managed to get the window open and entered his room.

The boy stumbled back as Red Son moved towards him, step after step until his back thumped against the wall. His mouth opened and closed, echoing inaudible words, and his eyes darted around for where he'd put his staff.

Red Son pressed his hands against the wall on either side of the human, barring the way.

"I want to kiss you," Red Son declared.

Noodle Boy gaped at him. The mortal didn't move, and Red Son's heart skipped a beat.

Finally, Noodle Boy gave a sharp nod, and Red Son's heart felt like it had stopped entirely. He leaned forward, cupped Noodle Boy's head in his hands, and pressed his lips against the Monkie Kid's.

Noodle Boy's hands came up to Red Son's shoulders. Slowly. Gingerly. And his lips slowly started to move against Red Son's, and Red Son nearly sighed in relief. Their mouths danced against each other's, only breaking apart to gasp in air.

Red Son moved them to the bed, and Noodle Boy offered no complaint.

-

Noodle Boy's soft gasps and cries, uttered with each thrust of Red Son's hips, was almost as beautiful as his flushed face and messy hair.

Red Son was transfixed. Hypnotized by the blissed expression on Noodle Boy's face. Knowing that he was the cause, that he was the one who'd reduced their greatest foe to this gasping, helpless mess, was even better than the feeling of being inside of him.

Watching the Monkie Kid come apart beneath him, gasping and crying out, body rocking on the bed with every thrust. He'd made a mistake, for he knew he had a weakness now: he'd do anything to have the chance to be the one to reduce his enemy to this. If Heaven was a memory, he knew this moment would be his. 

He should have done this that very first night. He'd wasted a month of nights where he could have been doing this.

"I love you," he said.

Noodle Boy's eyes shot open. His pupils were huge, nearly blacking out all color, and they were focused on Red Son's face. His mouth opened and closed, but no words found their way out.

Red Son pulled out, turned the Monkie Kid onto his stomach, and slipped back in. He didn't want to read what Noodle Boy's expression might tell him. Didn't want to know if Noodle Boy could or would love him back.

He quickened his pace, faster and faster, until Noodle Boy had forgotten the hasty words and returned to making those heavenly sounds of his, his fists clenching the bedsheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Red Son leaned his chest against the human's back and grabbed some of the human's neck between his sharp teeth to help keep his grip, and Noodle Boy's hips rocked back against his thrust, a gasp falling from those beautiful lips.

Noodle Boy was rocking against him, now, rocking to meet each thrust even as Red Son pounded him into the bed. He was getting louder, cries quick and sharp and desperate. Red Son chased the high, faster and faster until he felt Noodle Boy convulse beneath him as he came across the sheets.

The sudden tightening and vibrations around him pushed Red Son over the edge. He came inside of Monkie Kid with a growled moan, teeth biting down a little harder on Noodle Boy's neck but not seeming to hurt him.

For a long moment, neither moved to split apart. Red Son's hips moved back and forth in lazy, half hearted thrusts without pulling out for a few extra minutes.

He moved to pull out, but Noodle Boy grabbed his arms before he could let go. The human rocked back against him, back up to the hilt, and if he hadn't been so exhausted the act probably would have gotten him hard again.

Instead, he magicked their mess away and stayed, neither seperating as he pulled them onto their sides and pulled Monkie Kid back into a spoon.

He fell asleep that way. Holding the human close, still tucked away inside him, and chasing that post-sex glow.

-

Noodle Boy had fallen asleep with his head on Red Son's chest, the mortal's legs twined around his own. Red Son threaded his fingers through the soft mop of brown, still amazed at how soft it was.

He went to roll out of bed, but Noodle Boy's grip on him tightened. The human opened his eyes, half lidded, and offered him a small smile. His mouth smiled back before his mind could think to do so as Noodle Boy mouthed a silent 'hey.'

"Hey, yourself," Red Son said, his voice soft. 

He went to get up again, but Noodle Boy let out a sigh that may have been meant to have been a protest had he been more awake.

"I have to get up, my parents will start to wonder where I am," Red Son said.

Noodle Boy kissed him, a long and lazy kiss. When they broke apart, the human pressed soft kisses against his face before ducking his head into the crook of his neck and starting to fall back to sleep.

He roused when Red Son started prying him off, and offered another noise of complaint.

"I-"

But Noodle Boy was already spreading his legs in a very forward manner.

And, well, how could he say no that?

-

"Why?" Noodle Boy asked after their second go. He didn't look away from watching the numbers gradually tick up on his alarm clock.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come here? Why did you- we're enemies."

"With benefits?" Red Son asked hopefully.

Noodle Boy smiled at him, and the world felt perfect.

"For now," Noodle Boy decided. "Maybe."

-

"Where were you?" Mother asked him.

He hesitated, choosing his words carefully.

"I ambushed the Noodle Boy, our battle waged throughout the night."

"Did you win?" Father growled.

Red Son paused, remembering the night's events.

"Yes," he decided. "Something tells me he'll be feeling this defeat for a while."

And if Noodle Boy had a slight limp when they fought later that day during Father's latest scheme, well.

They had an excuse.  



End file.
